


Never Fade Away

by Cyberp_ssy2077



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, little bit of a cum kink, that metal arm tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberp_ssy2077/pseuds/Cyberp_ssy2077
Summary: A thing of beautyI knowWe’ll never fade awayWhat did it to me?I knowSo what you have to say?What a thing of beauty…“What a thing of beauty is right,” a pair of lips murmured against V’s ear, as she felt a set of hands materialize and skim down each side of her ribcage to rest on her hips. She could feel Johnny pressing up against her from behind and her face flushed instantly, hot with emotion.--------Inspired by the side quest "The Ballad of Buck Ravers," though you don't need to know the quest to follow along. Some references to other side quests, but nothing critical to the plot! Essentially, lots of Johnny teasing V about being a Samurai fan, and then smut.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 19
Kudos: 572





	Never Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Johnny's presence is that he's a full-on hallucination for V; V's brain tells them that Johnny is really there, visually and physically, so V's body can have physical responses to Johnny. Hence, why Johnny can give V a boot to the face at the end of the prologue. Enjoy!

_“Played where we could. Parks, old factories, underground clubs… Had an audience from the start. Some recorded our stuff, didn’t even know who we were.”_

_“Ooh, mean to say I could get my hands on some old Samurai bootlegs? I’m ‘onna find those tapes, I’m ‘onna shriek like a little fangirl every time you open your mouth. Happy?”_

_“Just you fuckin’ try.”_

Even half a century later, Samurai’s music was still pretty hard to get away from; especially if your car radio was tuned just right (or, wrong, in V’s opinion). Tracking down those old bootlegs mostly served just to pass the time and annoy Johnny, and V wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity like that. She had to take her shots where she could get them! But the truth was, it was still only _mostly_ to annoy Johnny. The other part was curiosity. It wasn’t as much curiosity about the music, though... it was in larger part curiosity about Johnny himself. Despite Johnny being in her head, he was still an enigma, and in V’s opinion no one could blame her for latching onto anything she could use to learn more about him, draw him out of hiding a little bit. 

The unfortunate consequence of the little adventure she went on, and the reason why V grit her teeth whenever a Samurai song came on the radio, is that it got her a little _too_ interested. A little too close for comfort, closer than she was bargaining for. It was a classic scenario of biting off more than you can chew. Having a laugh and learning more about the man she shared her head with was one thing, but she would never live it down if he found out she _actually started to like his music_. And him, as well. That completely destroyed her advantage, her upper hand!

She never seemed to notice it as much before, but now that she was paying attention, Samurai seemed to come on the radio every single day without fail. On this particular night, she was exhausted and driving back to her apartment from Northside, where she had a hell of a spook from dealing with some freaky, corp-created Cyberpsycho cultist. It was a job well done, wrapped up neatly with a bow, but even Johnny had been uncharacteristically solemn throughout the encounter, tension bleeding into her mind even after it was over.

After a job like that all V wanted to do was relax and let her mind go blank, but sure enough, like clockwork, “A Like Supreme” drifted through her speakers just as she was entering Little China. V was so exhausted and done with the day that she didn’t even bother trying to disguise her reaction to the song, gently bobbing her head and tapping her thumbs on her steering wheel in time with the song. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Johnny materialize. She let her eyes slide into slits and tilted back her head, migraine already forming from whatever comment she’s imagining she’ll hear. Normally she would take it in stride, but not after a day like today. When she was greeted with silence from the other side of the car, she snuck a suspicious glance in his direction, and saw that he had slid his aviators down the bridge of his nose and was staring at her from his jaunty position in the passenger’s seat; not _exactly_ smugly, not yet, but the corner of his mouth was climbing and steadily on its way to reaching an unacceptable level of _smug_. 

Resolutely, V growled lightly and leveled her stare out her windshield, _finally_ pulling up to her apartment building. 

“Piss off,” she bit out, sounding both exhausted and irritated at the same time.

“Hey, I didn’t say shit,” Johnny defended, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. “Just didn’t peg you for a Samurai fan, after all. Better not start ‘shrieking like a little fangirl’ any time soon.”

“Who says I am? Keep your assumptions to yourself,” V retorted, tension starting to rise. She had just reached the top of the stairs, she could see the elevator past the bar, and she was more than ready to get back to her room and turn her brain off… at least when she was sleeping, or engaging in mindless tasks, she could feel like she was alone for a while. 

“Yeah, you really have me convinced,” Johnny snickered, the sound of his chuckles fading out and slipping under the hum of voices around them. At last, peace. 

Reaching the elevator, V slammed the button for her level with more force than necessary and proceeded to slump against its side, closing her eyes to the garish lights of the monitors surrounding her, each advertising a good or service even more ludicrous than the last. When the insides of her eyelids were overcome with red, she knew that 2nd Amendment would be in front of her and she would be one step closer to solitude. Sure enough, the elevator stuttered to a stop and the gates creaked open, allowing her to trudge zombie-like away from Wilson’s grating voice, around the corner, up the stairs, and into the blissful quiet of her apartment.

The first thing she did when she closed the door was strip. Pausing briefly to glance in the mirror, she made a beeline for the shower and made a point to stand under the spray, hands braced against the wall and staring into the middle distance, for at least 20 minutes. When she was as relaxed a shower alone could get her, she dried off and slipped on her chosen sleepwear: her favorite tank top and a pair of panties. If Johnny had a problem with it, he could fuckin’ eat a dick. This was her apartment, dammit.

Still a bit keyed up, she padded across the studio apartment to her modest armory, mindlessly turning on the radio as she went. She didn’t even bother to check the station; she just needed some kind of background noise. In Night City, silence was unnatural, even when alone. 

Leaning over the counter, she began going through all of the stuff she had picked up that day; most of it, she would strip down for parts, but it all needed to be evaluated to see if it was worth replacing her current gear. After disassembling and sorting through the junk, she started working through upgrades. 

She didn’t notice when her traitorous radio started playing Samurai. She didn’t notice when she started swaying her hips to the beat. She didn’t even notice when she started lowly singing along to the chorus of her favorite song as she worked.

_A thing of beauty_

_I know_

_We’ll never fade away_

_What did it to me?_

_I know_

_So what you have to say?_

_What a thing of beauty…_

" _What a thing of beauty_ is right,” a pair of lips murmured against V’s ear, as she felt a set of hands materialize and skim down each side of her ribcage to rest on her hips. She could feel Johnny pressing up against her from behind and her face flushed instantly, hot with emotion. Mostly confusion. Suddenly, she felt entirely too exposed, her body overheating despite the little clothing she had on.

“What. Exactly. Do you think you’re doing?” V asked through clenched teeth, her body stiff as a board. She stood frozen, her arms hovering slightly apart from her sides as Johnny’s hands continued to wander. Each caress, each drag of his fingertips across the skin of her thighs and ass felt like fire. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she glared upwards at the ceiling, struggling to maintain even breaths. 

“What does it look like?” Johnny breathed lowly into her neck. “Just showing some appreciation for a fan. This fan really deserves it, doesn’t she? Knows all the words to my songs.” 

“Oh? Is that all I am, a fan?” V gasped breathlessly. She could now feel Johnny’s lips trailing along her neck and shoulders, and in response to her question she received a sharp nip to her neck that sent moisture rushing between her thighs. Johnny’s hands became more urgent, moving from soft caresses to more firm touches along her back, waist, ribcage, and thighs.

“So you finally admit you’re a fan.” V could _feel_ the smirk in Johnny’s words as he spoke, his voice rough. “No… You’re more than a fan. You’re a badass. Preem. You know what the music _means_ , better than any of those shit-eating capitalist sycophants do.”

Not able to take the suspense anymore, V twisted around in Johnny’s grasp and threaded her hands into his hair. It took her less than a second to realize that she could stare directly into his eyes; his trademark sunglasses were hanging from the collar of his vest, next to his dog tags, and she was taken aback for a moment by the intensity of his gaze.

Where she hesitated, Johnny didn’t, and he met her a little more than halfway as he dipped down to catch her lips with his. He pressed harder against her, pinning her against the counter with his hips. V could feel a swell of hardness against her abdomen, which only heightened the heady feelings coursing through her. 

Unlike his earlier explorations, Johnny’s kiss was not soft or gentle; it was wild, intense, searching. Like almost everything between them, it felt like a challenge for her to rise to, and it electrified her. Her grip on his hair tightened, pulling at the roots, and in response a groan tore itself out of Johnny’s throat as he shifted his lips to her neck, nipping at V’s skin and worshipping her flesh with teeth and tongue. 

His flesh hand crept up to cup her breast, thumb brushing against her taut nipple, just as his metal hand crept down to the back of her leg. The metal digits curled around the back of V’s knee and hiked it up to his waist, pressing himself insistently against her core and stealing her breath yet again. The combination of stimuli was too much for V to smother and a moan found its way out of her throat. 

“Now, that’s music to my ears,” Johnny quipped, taking a break from his assault on her neck. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and breathed deeply, his pelvis continuing to grind into the juncture between V’s thighs. V tossed her head back at the sensation, low moans continuing to build in her throat, hands sliding out of his hair to rest on his shoulders. 

“Johnny…” The man in question picked his head up and pinned you with his penetrating gaze once more. 

“Jump up darlin’, I’m not fuckin’ you in the damn armory.” 

In a haze, V gave a little hop and brought her other leg to join its twin around Johnny’s waist, just as his hands came down to cup her ass. Kneading the flesh there, Johnny groaned appreciatively and sauntered out of the armory and across the room to V’s cubby of a bed, letting her bounce onto the mattress. Samurai’s medley over and replaced by another tune, he shut off the radio and turned back to V. 

He looked down at her; all laid out for him, legs spread, hair wild, chest heaving, and he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. Out of all the people in Night City, it wasn’t some rotten corpo or a gonk off the streets who stuck his chip in their head; it was V, an incredibly talented and intelligent merc who could keep up with his smart mouth… Oh yeah, and she was _smoking hot_ , in his not-so-humble opinion.

Not allowing any more time to be wasted (not that admiring her _was_ a waste of time), V reached up and pulled Johnny down on top of her by his dog tags and his cock shot rock hard. He braced his hands on either side of her head and ravaged her mouth with his; if she wanted to play that game, then they would play. 

For her part, V started pulling at his vest, desperate to reach the skin beneath. Johnny pulled away and chuckled, that light blue pixelation creeping across V’s vision briefly, and suddenly the man above her was topless. Pleased, V ran her hands down Johnny’s deliciously toned chest, but was stopped by his hands wrapping around her wrists and pinning them above her head. 

“It’s your turn, now, I showed you mine...” Johnny murmured against the corner of V’s jaw, under her ear. His hands slowly trailed down her arms, down her ribcage, to the hem of her tank top. V squirmed as he went, lifting her torso and allowing Johnny to drag the top up her body and over her head. Johnny stilled, drinking her in. V had the overwhelming urge to cover herself, or to turn away somehow, but she stood her ground and lifted her chin as she stared back at him. 

“Well? There a problem?” she asked, hoping her voice sounded as confident but unaffected as she intended. 

“Am I not allowed to just look? Claws in, kitten,” Johnny snarked back, leaning down to nip at her bottom lip. Slowly, his hands slid down to cup both of her tits, feeling their weight in his hands, and toying with her nipples with his thumbs. The contrast in sensation between the two hands heightened V’s arousal further, picturing the metal hand on another part of her anatomy... Flushed, she pressed her legs tight around him, looking for some kind of friction.

“Hmmmm… Not a bad idea,” Johnny rumbled, his metal hand creeping down to trace the boundary between V’s skin and panties. “Y’know, I never expected being in your head to have its perks.”

“Oh, first I’m a fan and now I’m a perk?” By now, V’s tone was light and teasing, a smile playing at her lips. Her lips soon parted at the sudden exploration of metal fingers at her core, sliding and teasing up and down her folds. Slowly, one digit pressed in and began curling and pumping, leaving V breathless once more. 

“Nothing I say will make you happy will it? Drop the defenses for a while, Samurai. Let me do this for you…” Johnny was practically purring by now, enjoying how he could make V fall apart in his hands. A second finger was added and Johnny’s teasing fell away, expression becoming more intense as he watched a haze creeping over V’s features. She was panting, the pleasure building and coiling within her as Johnny progressed, clit rolling underneath his thumb.

“Johnny please…”

“Please what, darlin’? Use your words.”

“I need you… I’m…”

“Tell me.”

“Coming!”

V couldn’t hold back the sounds of her pleasure as she came tight around Johnny’s fingers. She was _vibrating_ under Johnny’s hands. After she was done riding her high, she could feel the metal digits slip out of her and she felt… empty? Among the feelings that washed over her in that moment, loss and disappointment were among them. 

“What, do you think that was all?” Johnny needled, looking back up at her from his position between her legs. He prowled up to her, fully slotting himself against her so that he could pepper her neck with kisses once more. “That’s adorable, I’m not even close to done with you yet.”

Inspiration and desire striking her in the most fabulous fashion, V wrapped her legs tight around Johnny’s waist and used her strength to flip them over, so that she was now on top. 

“I’m not done with you, either,” she declared slyly, tugging at his sinfully tight pants. Johnny raised an eyebrow, but complied and soon his pants had gone the same way as his vest. V immediately went for Johnny’s erect manhood, taking it in her hand and firmly sliding her hand up the shaft, thumb coming to trace the head and smear the precum that had gathered there.  


Eager to give Johnny a taste of his own medicine, V took Johnny’s member into her mouth and swirled her tongue along the underside. Unable to take him into her in his entirety, she pulled out all the stops; hollowing out her cheeks, stroking the upper part of his shaft and balls, and moaning appreciatively on his cock as his body coiled and flexed above her.

“Fuck! V,” Johnny panted, vocally expressing his appreciation. V felt Johnny’s hands thread into her hair, and he gently tugged her off of him. His hand slid down to her neck and held her there, firmly, as he pulled her up to him eye to eye. 

“I hope you know what you’re in for after that,” he smirked, both of his hands caressing down either side of V’s body as they made their way to rest on her hips. She met his gaze, looked him dead in the eye and smiled, rising to his challenge. 

“Would it be… Something like this?” she teased coyly, lining herself up and pressing her core down over his shaft, his cock finally breaching her as she slid down slowly. V luxuriated in the burn of Johnny’s cock stretching her open, the feeling of almost over-fullness that came from their joining. 

“God, fuck. You feel that? So fucking hot and wet for me...” Johnny was in ecstasy, and raring for more. Hands flexing and gripping her waist and ass, he started to roll his hips and bounce V on his cock as soon as he felt her squirming and ready. The drag of Johnny’s cock in and out of her started to relieve the tension that had been coiling up again since V’s first orgasm, but before she could start to tip over the peak, Johnny stopped her. 

“Need more, need to fuck you right, is that okay darlin’?”

“Yes, yes please, I need more, Johnny,” she keened, desperate for relief. Johnny pulled her off of him and set her down on her stomach, getting behind her and lining himself up. Grabbing her hips once again, he slid into her from behind and electrifying sparks radiated across V’s core. After the first few thrusts, Johnny set a brutal pace, fucking into her causing her moans and pants to stutter. All the while, he was groaning and moaning his appreciation for her cunt. V jolted as she felt a sharp sting from her rear... did he just _slap_ her _ass_? All too soon, Johnny was pulling out again, though this time he simply flipped her over onto her back before sliding into her again.

“I want to look in your eyes when I come inside of you,” he huffed, breathing heavy and eyes half-lidded. At his words, V’s pussy clenched and tightened around Johnny’s cock, and a high-pitched keen built in the back of her throat. “Oh, you like that? You wanna feel my come inside you, dripping out of you?” 

“Yes, yes, I need it,” V babbled, exhausted from being denied release so many times. Her hands slid up to grip his hair by roots once more, holding on for dear life. 

With renewed force, Johnny’s metal hand gripped the back of V’s thigh, pushing her leg up and keeping her thighs spread wide as he pounded into her again and again. He braced his weight on his metal arm, propping himself up, as he assaulted V’s neck and collarbone with kisses, licks and bites. 

As V’s pleasure was beginning to finally crest, Johnny’s hand slid from her thigh down to her core, where he began rubbing her clit in earnest. The pressure building inside V snapped, her back arching as she cried out his name in bliss. Her pussy clenched and squeezed, moisture rushing; Johnny’s thrusts stuttered and became more wild, as he chased his own release, spilling inside her at last.

“Fuck… yes…” Johnny breathed as he collapsed to the side, both bodies spent. V curled up into his side, latching onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Hmmm… my little mercenary is a cuddler, is she?” Johnny asked wryly.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah, yeah. I suppose I’ll allow it,” he jibed, twisting his body and pulling V into a tangled embrace. They lay there, bodies cooling, each enjoying the skin-on-skin contact without being able to bring themselves to break the silence.

Johnny peeked down at her, hardly believing that this moment was real. V’s eyes were drooping, staring towards the wall, a slight smile on her face. Unable to help himself, his mouth twisted into a shit-eating grin.

“Next time, we should fire up some of those Samurai bootlegs and I could fuck you to the sound of your new favorite band. Bet you’d like that, huh? Ouch! Hey, what? You’d be into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I've been reading fanfic for about 10 years now and I love to write, but until now nothing had really _grabbed_ me. I hope to continue to write more in the future as I become inspired! You can also follow me on tumblr (@cyberp-ssy2077) where I've been posting screenshots from the photo mode and other fun Cyberpunk stuff!


End file.
